The influence of genes in the major histocompatibility complex and of non-MHC genes on tumor growth and metastasis will be investigated. Separation of class 1 and class 2 antigens and comparison of their electrophoretic mobilities and immunogenicity, followed by the use of these antigens for the production of monoclonal antibodies will be pursued.